baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's basics: 99
Baldi's basics: 99 is a BBIEAL story being written by Palseicanbecutetoo . Back blurb + cover "Things begin to go swell for 19 year old Thomas Smith. His bills and taxes are all paid, he's got a pocket full of quarters and he got a job as a assistant janitor for some school. But when he gets there, he realised just how big of a mistake he's made. The janitor is a sapient broom, the maths teacher seems just a little bit nutty and some kid's drawing of a British guy seems to have come to life and is terrorising faculty. Just when Thomas thinks his life couldn't get worse after that, and the science fair draws near, somethings starts going bump in the night at here school. Armed with his wits, a torch, a mop and assistant principal and childhood friend Jerry Comute, can Thomas figure out who's leaving the number 99 scribbled on the walls and kidnapping students, stop them and save the school before the maths teacher goes insane and kills everybody?" Chapter 1: Welcome to here school! "Nice to meet ya, Thomas! I'm Baldi!". That's the first thing he said to me. The first thing that blasted teacher said to me. Oh, i guess i should introduce myself. Hello, i'm Thomas Smith. I'm 19, and i work as a assistant janitor at here school. I guess i should start at the beginning, shouldn't i? Life was swell for me. A good amount of money in the bank, No taxes and bills left unpaid, and a good job comin' up. Did you know how much they pay assistant janitors or "jnatinors" as here school called them? 200 bucks a day! That'd mean i'd be one thousand bucks richer every week! So, anyways, when i came to work on my first day. I got to meat the head teacher, Micah Thing. Micah was a spectacle to look at. Handsome, strong and lookin' at him made me feel kinda homo. "Hello." Micah said when he say me. "Hi! I'm Thomas, the new assistant janitor." "Ah, hello Thomas." I decided to meet the rest of the faculty just to, ya know, get familiar with "Here school". "Soooo, Micah, where's the faculty meetin' up?" "Baldi's in maths class preparing." Okay. Opening the door to maths class, i saw something i never thaught i'd see. Baldi. He was a lanky bald guy, one hair left sticking up from his head, in a green jacket. H'ere, L'e'''t '''me draw it. Pretty cool, huh? So anyways, he was muttering, so i didn't know what he was sayin' though i guess he was cauculatin' some kind of sum. "pi = 999 + 8239 times 892 divided by 7". Chapter two: Hi, i'm Baldi! "Errrr... Hey?" I said, carefully, as he may be a total nutter. The guy turned, muttering angrilly. "What do you want?" He said, with a hint or 920 of iritation. He sounded like squidword after having a few too many drinks. "Er, i'm the new assistant janitor and-" I began, before the guy's mood changed completely. He smiled, and looked pretty happy for a math teacher. His posture fixed itself, and his back was probably straighter then his ruler. Speaking of his ruler, it had some blood on it. Didn't care, though. He was a math teacher. He probably beat quite a few kids. "What's ya name?" "... Thomas?" "Nice to meet ya, Thomas! I'm Baldi!" He reached his large, scraggily hand out for me to shake. I did. Chapter three: The roster is... That guy was named Baldi Baldimore the 2nd. He was renowned within the staff for getting a little too... Worked up about beatings. It qould usually mean the student would die a very bloody death, which meant more work for the janitors. Baldi showed me all the staff and students. For students, there was: *Jerry . Jerry has a sign by his head that said "THIS IS A BULLY". He REALLY didn't earn it, belive me. Whenever he tried to bully a staff member, they could slap him to get his to bugger off. *Sarah . Sarah was blind, and usually wore red dresses. She liked to play jumprope with people, which was strange as jumprope need loads of hand eye coordination, which is hard if you're blind. She was also a kindergardener, so she was loads smaller. Jerry considered her his number one rival. *Deeky deeks (The staff called him Deekhead) was the real bully of the school. He'd trick students into breaking rules and shit. He was also really hard to catch because he was small and nimble. *Obsidian . Obsidian was a minor jerk, but nothing special. She'd just taunt undereducated students for some laughs. And for teachers, there were: This chapter is not finished yet aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:Stories